Profiling
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Hotch gets defensive when Strauss critizes his team. Pleaz R&R!


Profiling

".......Its amazing! I finally updated my multi-chap story (er, at least one of them!). And now, what seems to be but another OneShot. Pleaz R&R!"

"Tobias Hankel. Frank Giles-AKA The Fisher King. George Foyet- AKA The Reaper. Carl Buford. Ex-Deputy Clark Battle. Patrick Meyers. Gina- a fan of Dante's. Tony Mecacci-AKA Basola. Adam Jackson. Benjamin Cyrus.

"All of these UnSubs have one thing in common, SSA Aaron Hotchner. Perhaps you have a clue as to what I am talking about?" Strauss asked, started the meeting she had called the lead agent in for.

"They are all UnSubs my team has dealt with and put-away." he answered shortly, although he knew what answer she was looking for.

"Please, be more precise."

"They all were cases we worked with Agent David Rossi, not Agent Jason Gideon." Hotch guessed, playing dumb.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm. You know exactly what the connection is. " Strauss snapped.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but I don't understand." Hotch said in the most sincerest, most honest voice he could fake.

"Tobias Hankel; Agent Dr. Reid was kidnapped and tortured for two days. Frank Giles- which by the way ruins your connection with your Agent Rossi theory- sent your team clues that you had to use to find a missing child. George Foyet; well I suppose I don't have to explain that one to you. Carl Buford- a close connection between Agent Morgan and the UnSub almost landed your agent in jail and could have ruined the relationship with the BAU and Chicago Police. Ex-Deputy Clark Battle shot your team's computer analyst Penelope Garcia. Patrick Meyers; this time it was Agent Dr. Reid's turn to get shot, I suppose. His case also marked the disappearance of yourself and the reappearance of The Reaper. Gina; an innocent fan girl turned goth-loving stalker who was willing to harm Agent Jareu with a shovel for her rock idol Dante. Tony Mecacci-AKA Basola; a case in which Agent Rossi requsted to sit out from, but because of Agent Dr. Reid's leg injury was not able to. I believe Agent Rossi had a close connection with the UnSub, a matter that should have involved the police a long time ago, and I think I will leave that matter at that. Adam Jackson- a paranoid schizophrenic with multiple personalty disorder. I believe Agent Dr. Reid had trouble with this case due to the Tobias incident and his mother's disease. If I remember correctly, he could have been a bit more professional about it. Benjamin Cyrus; a case that could have been handled a lot better way that would not have involved Agents Dr. Reid and Emily Prentiss held hostage. Now, reviewing all of this information, can you tell me the connection?" Strauss summarized, skipping some of the important details of the case.

"That the BAU has had some close calls- just like the team on the 3rd floor, the 5th floor, all of them." Hotch said calmly- trying to keep his temper down.

"Now please explain your reasonings." Strauss piped, not thinking he could provide her with proof.

"This is a government office. The BAU has a tendency of being in very dangerous situations. Just last month Ben Boyett's team was called into New Mexico. Two of his agents got shot. A week later another team member received 3rd degree burns on his back, ankle, and arm. John Washinton's team was in a car crash caused by their UnSub. Some days later a bomb went off in his car. A month later one of his team members was killed when they were talking down an armed UnSub. With this type of job, things happen." Hotch said.

"I understand that things happen, but your team has had far more incidents than the other. I think that-" But Hotch cut her off.

"That was by chance. There was no way to see how those cases would turn out, as there was no way to see that the UnSub would crash their car, set off the bomb, kill that agent, or give the other agent 3r degree burns. Being a filed agent for the FBI is a demanding job that doesn't allow my leisure. " Hotch let an unpleasant silence fill the air before continuing.

"I've come into this office more than once; I've done something I promised my team I would never do to them."

"And what was that?" Strauss asked.

"I profiled them. It's an unspoken rule for profilers- as you are well aware of. When I did that, I told them, and the funny thing is none of them cared, because they all knew why I did it. They told me it didn't change anything, and gave me permission to do it again if absolutely necessary." Hotch answered.

"If I told you right now that if you didn't give me an accurate profile of your team you would lose your job, what would you do?" Strauss challenged.

"I would remind you of the time I profiled you; you didn't appreciate it, did you? Can you honestly tell me that you are absolutely fine with people snooping about your personal business and making it known to everyone? How would you honestly respond to that?" Hotch shot back, keeping an authoritative voice. When she didn't respond, he went on. "The profile I gave you of my team may have changed, but not by much. Morgan has learned to trust more with the help of his team relying on him and him relying on them. Garcia is still her peppy self, although I do believe she's come to learn more and more about her team. Prentiss has finally accepted her roll in the team, and has come to love the team as a family- just like the rest of us. Reid's realized that it's okay to not know the answer to everything, and that he can ask for help without being thought of as weak or incompetent. Rossi realizes he can never replace Gideon completely, but has learned how to work with the team and has finally let the grow on him. JJ has learned to share her ideas with the team before think them unhelpful, and she's come to realize that maternal instinct can be used in her line of work after all. And finally there's me. I've learned that I need help every now and then. I've learned that I need to trust my team as if my life depends on every move they make. I've learned to let Morgan and Garcia have their playful banter- knowing that it will help them cope with the terrors of this job; to let JJ fuss over Reid- making sure he understands what Morgan really means when he teases him; letting Rossi slip into a corner where he can analysis the day an have just a few minutes to himself- knowing that he is still getting use to a team-orientated BAU. And I will let Prentiss block out her every emotion during the work time- being reassured that she has friends that she spills he guts to once the day ends. When the team fusses over to me to make sure I'm okay- that I don't need to talk- I understand they mean the very best. I know that the team's just a close family who cares very deeply about each other." Hotch finally concluded, not missing a single beat.

"Now, if that is all...." Hotch hinted on dismissal. Strauss shook her head, slightly taken aback.

"Yes, you are dismissed." Hotch gave a polite nod before walking away....

Spencer Reid- who had been listening in the whole time, pressed his too-thin frame against the wall, not wanting to be caught. He watched as a seemingly unaffected Aaron Hotchner walked right by him (one of the few perks of being as thin as he was and in the FBI). When he was guaranteed that Hotch had passed, he moved, a quick smiling pressing his lips. As he picked up his bag to head on home, thoughts of what Hotch had just said roamed freely in his mind. And as he slept that night, he would sleep soundly, knowing for certain that he could count on Aaron Hotchner to save the day....

"...............Fhew! What a monster of a OneShot (er, for me it is!) Pleaz R&R!"


End file.
